So Afraid Of Deaths Door
by supercasey
Summary: Zombie AU. After the zombies come in massive numbers, Slade loses his two sons and wife, but is immune to the virus thanks to military experiments in his youth. But now, Slade finds a six year old orphaned acrobat while traveling and trying to survive, can he protect this little boy from harm, or will he fail another son? Please R&R, no slash! Just M for blood and slaughter!
1. Chapter 1

**So Afraid Of Deaths Door**

**Chapter 1:** **It Begins When The Lights Go Out**

**A/N:** **Jesus, I really need to work on my other stories but this one sounded SO COOL! So, I'm finally doing a ZOMBIE story, yay! Anyways, this one will be pretty graphic but otherwise really cool in my own opinion. Yeah, this came from listening to my dad talk about his zombie games and I find them VERY interesting, so, I'm writing this because I haven't exactly seen any Teen Titans VS Zombies before. Okay, well, that's not exactly how it is since its AU in more then just a zombie breakout, so please... R&R so I know if its good or not, kay?**

**Description:** **It finally happened, Slade Wilson knew it would happen sooner or later thanks to his time in the military, but he had hoped to be more ready for it. After the zombies come in massive numbers, Slade loses his two sons and wife, but is immune to the virus thanks to military experiments in his youth. But now, Slade finds a six year old orphaned acrobat while traveling and trying to survive, can he protect this little boy from harm, or will he fail another son?**

**Note:** **This story will have random updates and may not update for a month or two at a time.**

* * *

Preview

I knew it was coming, I knew all along, but you know what? I did nothing. I pretended to be in the dark like everyone else that wasn't a military leader, I slowly believed deep inside that we were all safe and sound in are little houses with are young children that had yet to see the darkness. But no, I never saw it coming when the apocalypse finally reared its ugly head. I was a stay at home dad with two beautiful sons and a gorgeous wife. My first son was Grant, he looked just like his mother with brown hair and green hair and a strong body type like his old man. My second son was a blonde boy with bright blue eyes like me, he had a gorgeous voice too.

But, things went wrong. After all nothing good last forever. But, I'll humor you by showing you what happened to lead me to stand before a sobbing little circus boy, after all, its not like I have much to do other then to battle zombies like a mad man. So...

It all began when the lights went out...

**~Break Line~**

"Slade dear, the lights went out."

"Ah!"

"Calm down Joey, we'll be okay, dads got it under control."

Slade Wilson sighed as the power went out, he had just replaced the light bulbs too. He stared out the window, he was beyond surprised that the rest of the neighborhood was also out of power. With a shrug, he stopped scrubbing the dishes and joined his family in the living room, where his dear wife Adelen had already lite a candle to illuminate the dim room. He gave his wife a smile of thankfulness and saw that his oldest son Grant was hugging his younger brother Joey close as they watched there father, it was rare for black outs in this part of Gotham City. Slade sighed as he tried to turn his phone on, but the whole thing was dead.

"Odd." Slade whispered.

Joey turned to his dad. "Dad? Whats going on?" He asked innocently, he was only six and didn't know what was going on.

Slade sighed. "I'm not su-"

The room froze as a loud scream ripped through the air, Joey cried into his fathers arms as Slade pulled his family close, acting as a human shield. Just as fast as the sound came, it was gone, in its place for sound was Joey's crying and Grant trying not to be scared, but failing miserably at it.

"Honey, I'm going to grab my rifle, stay here with the boys." Slade whispered to his wife before climbing up the stairs and running to his room.

On a high shelf laid a large sniper rifle from the mans military, it still worked just as well as the day it was built for mortal combat. The ex-soldier delicately grabbed the gun and loaded, he never left a loaded gun in the house in fear of one of his sons trying to play soldier with it. The man carefully trended down the stairs and saw his wife and two sons sitting close to each other as more screams could be heard from outside of the house. Slade was careful as he shuffled to the window, he pulled it open and nearly screamed himself at what he saw.

Zombies. Zombies everywhere. That was all that really seemed to be important outside as the neighborhood was in total chaos. People ran around in circles crying and screaming before being mauled to death violently by zombies that looked to still only be recently dead according to the chunks of flesh and blood covering there exposed bones and the full heads of hair that were slowly turning grey and falling apart. There were zombies starting to even break down doors and attack people gathered inside, a part of Slade told him to protect those people, but a stronger part demanded that he protect his family first.

The man grabbed his family and quickly explained the situation, Adelen didn't seem to believe it, but one look outside sealed her mind on the truth in a heart beat. Slade held back a shiver as he met the eyes of his nine year old son Grant, he looked so scared. The father nodded to his wife to stay back while he snuck into the garage, thank god the car still worked. He started it and smiled as his wife and children piled as much food as possible into trunk before taking off out of the garage and away from the zombies.

They'd never come back.

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

It had been five years since that night, the people that were still alive referred to it as 'The Day God Fell', but no matter, that wasn't what made Slade so sad at the moment. His family had all died within the first year, something he regretted to this day, he had hoped to make it out alive with his family still alive. But no, fate was a bitch and decided to ruin those thoughts completely. Grant had been first to die, it had been the first month during the zombie raids and they were ambushed, the poor boy had distracted the monsters to save his family but had perished in a rather gruesome death, Adelen had been so depressed along with the rest of the family. Joey was next, he had gotten an awful fever and was completely delusional, he had followed a zombie thinking it was Grant and had been mauled to death by wild dogs, at least, that's what they think, they never found the body. Just blood. Then sweet Adelen died a week later, suicide, it had broken Slade's heart.

So now, Slade Wilson was a world class mercenary... or what was left of the world anyways. It was impossible these days to get out of the country, it was both too dangerous and too risky thanks to small makeshift government nutcases taking charge of the ports and skies in case of makeshift planes trying to take off. After the first three years, power came back, but humanity was still pretty much lost thanks to insane people being let free after the government collapsed. So, Slade did what he could to stay alive. However, he still craved the days where his sons would play soldier with him and lay under the stars, pointing out constellations. But, those days were gone... long gone.

* * *

**Preview For Next Chapter:** **Slade is trying to fulfill a contract to deal with a group of rebels... only to find its a bunch of little orphans trying to survive. But when Slade befriends one of the orphans called only as Robin, will he risk his life to save him?**

**A/N:** **So... you like? Please R&R, it makes me very happy.**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Afraid Of Deaths Door**

**Chapter 2: ****A Stray Robin**

**A/N:** **Yep, were back for chapter two where things really take off for the main plot, so... look out. Please R&R!**

**Description:** **It finally happened, Slade Wilson knew it would happen sooner or later thanks to his time in the military, but he had hoped to be more ready for it. After the zombies come in massive numbers, Slade loses his two sons and wife, but is immune to the virus thanks to military experiments in his youth. But now, Slade finds a six year old orphaned acrobat while traveling and trying to survive, can he protect this little boy from harm, or will he fail another son?**

**Note:** **This story will have random updates and may not update for a month or two at a time.**

**Preview For Chapter:** **Slade is trying to fulfill a contract to deal with a group of rebels... only to find its a bunch of little orphans trying to survive. But when Slade befriends one of the orphans called only as Robin, will he risk his life to save him?**

* * *

Preview

Slade stared with wide eyes at the group of children.

"Where are your parents?" He asked quietly.

The children exchanged worried glances, Vince frowned at Slade from behind Roy. "Dead."

Slade stared behind Vince. He could just barely make out a tiny child that looked to be hiding. "Who is that?" He asked.

Vince blinked before turning to the boy behind him with a kind smile. "Come on out Robin, don't be shy."

A small skinny boy with barely any body weight crawled out of his hiding place in an opened heating vent, he looked terrified and mailnurished. The child stared at Slade with masked eyes that looked to be weakly made to cover the child's eyes and hide his identity. He suddenly glared at Slade dispite his obvious fear of him.

"Excuse him, he's the most... damaged... from the apocalypse of us." The red headed boy whispered to Slade.

**~Break Line~**

Slade Wilson sighed as he climbed up the large hill leading to, by rumor, an abandoned toy factory that apparently now houses a group of skilled assassins and warriors. In the mercenaries honest opinion, he thought it was a mere rumor, ever since the apparent apocalypse he had been working as a killer and had yet to see or hear of these so called 'Titans' as his empolyer called them. The Titans had been stealing merely food and water and medical supplies from the empolyer, so, he wanted them dead. And Slade was going to deliver. The man stared with wide eyes at the factory, it was old and mostly destroyed, but otherwise it was a great spot to try and survive in save for the small amount of materials and supplies in the area. It was no wonder that these assassins had to steal to survive, it was there only choice.

The hired mercenary waltz towards the factory with his guard up, he may have never heard of the Titans, but he had for sure fought multiple assassins in his day and knew better then to act cocky around them. Sudden, he stopped as his eyes met a little girl that looked to be seven or eight with her eyes closed knocked out on the ground. On instinct, he ran to her side to help her. The girl jumped and screamed 'NOW' before Slade could even grab her. Suddenly, everything went black!

**~Break Line~**

Slade opened his eyes and mentally groaned, of course the girl was bait, but he had for a moment seen his son Grant and was unable to stop himself from 'saving' the child. The mercenary blinked as the world unblurred before his eyes, he couldn't believe his eyes!

Children. There were at least twenty children surrounding him as he sat tied to a chair with his weapons all stacked up on a table where the smaller children couldn't reach them. A red headed boy with bright green eyes and a bow and arrow satchel on his back came forward, he held a knife to Slade's chest as he stood in front of him, from the looks of it, the kid was only nine or ten. The boy nodded towards the girl from before that had played as bait, the girl disappeared but reappeared minutes after with a small bowl water. The boy held the bowl to Slade's lips.

"Drink." He ordered.

Slade followed the command and sighed as he tried to relax in the chair, he needed to remain calm and find out where there leader was. "Where is your leader?" He asked.

The children shrugged. "No one." The red headed boy confirmed. "But its mostly me and Vince, I'm Roy or Speedy as others call me."

Slade stared with wide eyes at the group of children.

"Where are your parents?" He asked quietly.

The children exchanged worried glances, Vince frowned at Slade from behind Roy. "Dead."

Slade stared behind Vince. He could just barely make out a tiny child that looked to be hiding. "Who is that?" He asked.

Vince blinked before turning to the boy behind him with a kind smile. "Come on out Robin, don't be shy."

A small skinny boy with barely any body weight crawled out of his hiding place in an opened heating vent, he looked terrified and malnourished. The child stared at Slade with masked eyes that looked to be weakly made to cover the child's eyes and hide his identity. He suddenly glared at Slade despite his obvious fear of him.

"Excuse him, he's the most... damaged... from the apocalypse of us." The red headed boy whispered to Slade.

Slade nodded, he had heard alot about groups of orphans working together in tribes of a sort, sadly, they were usually taken advantage of. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Why are YOU here, huh?" The girl asked, a small scarf around her neck read 'Barbara'.

Slade smirked. "I was hired to assassinate a group of assassins called the Titans, is that you?" He asked.

Roy nodded. "How much are they paying you?"

"Ten thousand checks." Slade answered, now adays people used cards called checks as currency in America. "Why? I doubt you can double that."

Roy smiled a dark smirk. "Oh, we won't double it sir, were going to give you a choice. You can forget all about this mission and the money and leave with your life, or we kill you. Think about it, your in no position to really decide unless you really are loyal... Deathstroke."

A few of the children whimpered at that name, well, it seems that children even knew of Deathstroke's work as a mercenary. Slade smiled. "Really? Well, I refuse both options."

"Fine." Roy answered. "Vince!"

The boy Vince ran to Roy's side. "Yes sir?" He asked.

"Prepare the dogs!" He announced, the other smaller children already started either crying or wincing.

Slade rolled his eyes. "Fine, put me in a pit full of wild dogs... see what happens."

Roy nodded in understanding, part of the boy knew not to be too cocky around the famous Deathstroke, but he doubted the man could take down three rabid massive dogs without a single weapon. Of course, he planed to make sure none of the younger kids watched, he knew better then to let such young children see a huge bloodbath. He smirked as Vince announced that the dogs were ready and in the pin, perfect.

"Thank you, Vince. Please, everyone that's in the Pup rank please wait with Barbara in the kitchen." He instructed.

Slade frowned. "Ranks? You all have ranks? So... there is a leader then."

"Sort of." A girl with red hair and bright green eyes said. "Some kids are in the Pup rank, meaning there either one, two or three years old. Or even in the Beta rank at four, five and six, but if your seven or eight then you go to the Meta rank."

Slade nodded. "And what if your older?"

"Only Barbara, Roy and Vince are over that age, there all nine." The girl, named Kori, answered.

Suddenly, Slade was released and led by the hand by Robin towards one of the doors that looked to lead outside. It was obvious that these children had little skills in fighting and more importantly, killing. But, Slade could tell that they were just trying to survive, this was actually his first time seeing a real orphan tribe, he had actually figured that it was only a bunch of bull shit considering that he didn't think there were THAT many orphans that could actually SURVIVE on there own.

He was wrong.

Slade Wilson was finally allowed outside, he squinted and was finally allowed to see just what he was up against. Three dogs, large, probably mutts, definitely untrained by the looks of it. Out of the corner of his only working eye, Slade could see Robin lingering nearby with a small elephant stuffed animal in hand and a dog leash connected to the collar of a tiny German Shepard puppy. The mercenary sat next to the boy on the ground as a horn blew through the air, he was mostly copying the other children's movements.

"So, is that your dog?" Slade asked Robin.

Robin nodded as he waved the hand with the leash in hand. "Yes. His name is Ace, he's an orphan too, so we stick together."

"I see, so... how old are you?" Slade asked.

Robin sighed. "I'm only four, but I'm the tribes best fighter! See, I can do all sorts of acrobat stuff since I'm from the circus! I'd show you, but your gonna die in a second and there's no room."

Slade was surprised, most children would be more afraid of death. "Oh? You think I'll die? Are you not afraid of death?"

Slade barely noticed Robin's hand tighten around the dog leash. "A bit, but I'm used to it by now."

"Used to it? No one gets used to death, Robin." Slade told the boy.

Robin shook his head. "No, I'm used to it. I saw everyone die, my family, the circus... even Mr. Wayne died when he tried to help me. So now when people die, I still cry, but I move on faster."

This worried the mercenary, even he was to a degree uncomfortable with death. But this child, who was only four, was used to it? This wasn't right, not at all, children shouldn't be afraid of death. Before Slade could say anything in return, he paused as he heard a deep rumble.

Oh god, no...

They had come, his employer had warned Slade that if he didn't get the job done within ten hours of leaving that he send soldiers to do it for him, soldiers that wouldn't hesitate to murder a group of innocent children. This was bad, so very bad. Without thinking, Slade grabbed ahold of Robin and his puppy and ducked into the warehouse. Ignoring the child's screaming and whining, he hid the three of them (If you included the puppy) in a storage closet and dead-bolted the door, however, he and Robin could easily see outside.

"Wanna explain why were playing hide and seek, its not even-" Robin started, but stopped as he recognized the employers insignia on an incoming tank. "Oh no..."

Slade frowned. "You know who they are, too?"

"Yeah, we only stole a bit of food... we had to... they'll-"

"Yes. They'll kill them, Robin. Just... don't look, everything's going to be okay." Slade reassured the already whimpering child.

Robin shook his raven hair covered head. "No, that's what they always say but its never true, never ever!"

Slade could only accept that, he knew all too well that he was only trying to help the boy with the stress, but it would do no good. Instead, he could only watch as the leader/employer exited the tank with a smile.

"So... I'm guessing Deathstroke is dead? And to a bunch of children? Well... I guess I'll just do it for him." Brother Blood said before reentering a tank.

"FIRE!"

And so, the air was filled with screaming, sobbing and the sound of blood and guts spilling as the children were slaughtered by the soldiers and tanks. A few soldiers even used machetes and knifes to slash the children to death, all in all it was a total blood bath to all watching and all participating in it. Robin could only sob into Slade's shirt as the blood spewed, he held his elephant plush Peanut close along with Ace as the pup whimpered and whined in fear of his masters emotions. Slade was also watching, but he was not as emotional as Robin, he needed to be strong in front of the boy. For his sake.

As the fight finally ended, Brother Blood and his men departed. Slade slowly opened the door to the closet with Robin still in his arms as he walked back into the now night time covered outside, he sighed as he put Robin down, he had no idea what to do now that this was over. Now the boy was truly alone, parents and family dead, no friends, just himself, a dog and a stuffed animal for company. Slade pitied him, he himself had gone through quite alot as a boy, but this... this was too much for anyone person to handle without anyone to lean on.

It was decided, or at least, Slade would try. "Robin?" He asked.

Robin sniffed as he looked up at Slade.

"Robin... do you want to come with me... I'm going to make Brother Blood pay for what he did. Do you want to come along, its better then being alone at least." Slade offered the child.

Robin hesitated before taking Slade's hand. "Just one thingy... don't leave me too, okay?" He asked.

Slade nodded. "Its a promise." He answered.

And with that, the two disappeared with only themselves, a few supplies, Ace, a security blanket and Peanut.

* * *

**Preview For Next Chapter:**** Slade and Robin arr****ive in a small village only to find out that Robin has contracted a terrible fever, resulting in both of them flashing back to old memories of Robin's childhood and of Slade's days with his children.**

**A/N:** **An especially long chapter with a bunch of development... so, please R&R!  
**

**~Supercasey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Afraid Of Deaths Door**

**Chapter 3: Fierce Fever**

**A/N:** **Well, here's your fluff buddy, hope you like!**

**Description:** **It finally happened, Slade Wilson knew it would happen sooner or later thanks to his time in the military, but he had hoped to be more ready for it. After the zombies come in massive numbers, Slade loses his two sons and wife, but is immune to the virus thanks to military experiments in his youth. But now, Slade finds a six year old orphaned acrobat while traveling and trying to survive, can he protect this little boy from harm, or will he fail another son?**

**Note:** **This story will have random updates and may not update for a month or two at a time.**

**Preview For Chapter:** **Slade and Robin arrive in a small village only to find out that Robin has contracted a terrible fever, resulting in both of them flashing back to old memories of Robin's childhood and of Slade's days with his children.**

* * *

Slade Wilson bit back a sigh as he walked a bit slouched, he had to, considering his left hand had a death grip on a rife and the other was wrapped securely around Robin's left hand. The boy was still skittish of Slade, but he had grown far more dependent on his then before. Slade had heard Robin tell him that he had been with the Titans for only a month, the other four after the apocalypse were spent mostly by himself since his parents were dead by the time the zombies came. How he survived, Slade was clueless, but he had a feeling that the boy was skilled enough to protect himself if he needed to. Suddenly, Robin's puppy Ace began to let out a warning bark, great, like Slade really needed to put up with MORE zombies.

The first three months of the apocalypse had been literally hell on earth, but in the last two months, the zombies had died down to a degree. People still died from zombie attacks, but now they were more of a side battle compared to the new mafia groups and fake governments that had popped up recently. However, Slade really never bothered with politics even as a soldier back in the day, he had felt it was out of his hands either way. Besides, Slade already knew what he was going to do now.

He had it all set up too, he knew of a woman known as Diana that took in orphans and raised them to fight the evil in the world and protect themselves. The two had known each other before the zombie stuff, and Slade felt it was best to just drop Robin off with her then get back on schedule. He knew Robin would hate him when he found out, and maybe even try to run away, but Slade couldn't carry a child around, he wasn't exactly the 'Loving Father' type anymore. However, he knew that if he still was able to care for a child that he'd adopt Robin in a heart beat, the child was open for endless potential it seemed like.

Slade refocused on the zombies slowly limping towards them, before he could draw his gun, Robin had let go of Slade and ran forward with a small hatchet in hand and sceaming bloody murder into the sky. The mercenary tried to stop him, but Ace and Robin were already mauling and killing the zombies in seconds, how a four year old knew how to back flip, he'd never know. Of course, Slade thought, wasn't the child originally from a circus or something, didn't he mention that? This would require further research, however, as Slade watched that boy stand with his dog next to him on top of seven dead zombies, he really didn't want to give Robin up anymore. He couldn't leave him... but... was it best?

" Slade, did you see?" Robin asked as he pulled on Slade's sleeve and stared up at him with huge masked eyes that begged for praise.

Slade smirked, he had abandoned his own mask and hoped to see Robin's eyes soon. "Yes, I did Robin, very impressive fighting." He praised, Slade briefly watched as Robin seemed to soak up the affection like a sponge.

Robin smiled as he retook Slade's hand and led the way towards an upcoming city/shelter town called Metropolis, or at least, what was left of it. It had long since been mostly destroyed after several riots took place a week after the zombies came, people had steered clear of this city for awhile. But now, it was one of the only safe places left in the world. Slade considered carrying Robin, but the boy refused such Childish Treatment' as he had so clearly put it. It still worried Slade though, the child looked like Grant in certain ways save for the masked eyes (He had had yet to catch a glimpse of them), but he acted far more like Joey then Slade had accpected. However, Robin was different then both of the two sons and acted a bit like Slade had as a child, he refused help most of the time, rarely showed fear or terror and never backed down from a fight. All in all, Slade knew that this child would probably be the death of him.

"Mister Slade... why are we in Metropolis anyways?" Robin asked innocently.

Slade hid a sad sigh. "Well... I need to take you to someone Robin..." He trailed off.

Robin froze and let go of Slade's hand. "But... I thought..."

"I can't take care of a four year old child Robin, I'm a mercenary for gods sake, I'll only get you killed." Slade admitted.

Robin glared at the man he had once seen as a father or hero... now that saint was a monster. Just like everyone else, he was leaving him, but now it wasn't through death... unless he committed suicide! Gosh, Robin didn't think he was that horrible to be around...

Right?

Oh who was he kidding. Everyone hated him, and why, he knew the answers all too well. He was bad luck, anyone who tried to protect him died, no matter what he did. But still, he never ASKED to be a walking nightmare, all he wanted... was to be wanted by someone. Was that so wrong? Suddenly, a loud coughing fit left the child's mouth, making him stumble and fall. However, Slade caught him before he could hurt himself from the fall. Robin pushed him away.

"No... your not my hero anymore." Robin growled as he tried to get away, but was held down.

Slade removed a glove and felt the child's forehead, he was burning up! But the comment... it hadn't gone unheard. The boy, he thought Slade was his... hero? It confused the man to no end, usually he was seen as hell or satin itself. The man ignored Robin's yells and carried him towards a hospital as they neared the city.

Surprisingly, no one had really 'swarmed' to the hospitals like they did to the stores and farms. Slade took advantage of this and rushed Robin into an abandoned hospital room after entering the building and hacking it into going on lock-down mode. He carried the sick boy into the room and tucked him into a bed, quickly gathering the necessary items for a check-up.

* * *

**~So Afraid Of Deaths Door~**

After the check up was done, it was official...

Robin had a fever.

It wasn't in critical quite yet, but he was still horribly sick. He had been fine that morning, but Slade really blamed the place the boy had been living at, the place had been filthy and dirty. Really, it was no place for a four year old to be living in. Slade wiped the hair out the birds face as he watched Robin sleep peacefully, ever so quietly, he removed the boys mask. The bird looked even younger without the mask, but still, he felt bad about taking the mask without permission from Robin in advance. Meanwhile... he wondered what Robin was dreaming about...

* * *

**~So Afraid Of Deaths Door~**

"Its okay Richard, you'll be okay soon." Mary Grayson told her three year old son as he puked into a toilet in the back of the trailer.

It was early fall maybe, she and her husbands family plus Richard all lived as circus performers, but currently, her little robin was struck with a terrible case of the flu. She was worried sick about him, but Richard was strong, unless he was sick... then he tended to be even MORE timid then usual.

Richard wheezed. "Mama... I fell bad." He whimpered.

Mary rubbed his back gently. "Deep breaths my little robin... deep breaths."

The boy did as he was told, breathing in and out as much as possible until the horrible job was over and done with. He grimaced, it smelt awful, he felt even worse since it was a bit... everywhere. It wasn't his fault... he was a messy vomiter after all.

"Sorry mama." Richard whispered as his mother helped carry him to his bed, it had special bed guards to keep him from falling out in his bed.

Mary smiled a smile only she could smile. "My dear robin... never apologize for your sickness... its never your fault for being sick." His mother told Richard. "My little bird, I love you so much."

"I love you too mama." Richard whispered before promptly passing out into his sleep.

* * *

**~So Afraid Of Deaths Door~**

Slade Wilson sighed as he rubbed his eldest son Grant's back as he vomited into a bucket next to his bed. How was it that Grant always vomited as his first sign of sickness, no sore throat, no dizzy spells, no, it HAD to be puke didn't it? Oh well, Slade didn't blame the poor boy, he was probably hurting way more then his dad was at the moment.

At least he wasn't a messy vomiter.

"Hey dad." Grant said.

Slade turned his attention back to Grant. "Yes?" He asked in return.

"Why do I have to puke when I get sick?" He asked in a way that four year old's like himself tended to ask.

Slade decided to be funny. "Well, its either when your sick or are dying." He joked... kind of.

"I'M GONNA DIE!?" Grant all but hollered at the top of his lungs.

"SLADE!" Slade's wife yelled. "What are you telling Grant NOW!?"

Slade sighed, yeah, his family held little humor in his kind of jokes. "Nothing honey, just joking." He yelled back.

"Dad... I'm sorry for being sick." Grant whispered.

Slade scoffed. "Son, there's no need to be sorry, its not like its your fault. Just remember son, I love you." He told the child.

"I love you too daddy." Grant said before placing the bucket on the floor and blacking out in his bed, with Slade tucking him in before pulling up a chair, he didn't want Grant to be alone when he awoke.

* * *

**~So Afraid Of Deaths Door~**

Both Slade and Robin awoke at the same time as a bomb exploded outside, they had been out for at least twelve hours by now judging by the dawn coming outside and it had been sunset when they fell asleep last night. Slade rubbed his face as he shook Robin's shoulder.

"You feeling better Robin?" He asked.

Robin stared at Slade. "Yes... thanks to you..." He added.

Suddenly, Slade stared deep into beautiful baby blues as he saw Robin's eyes, the boy noticed and suddenly slapped both hands over his yes.

"No! Don't look!" He demanded.

Slade stared at the child before him, now he knew he was... Dick Grayson. "I'm sorry."

Another bomb went off outside of the hospital.

"We need to go, NOW!" Slade yelled as he scooped Robin up and dashed out the door.

* * *

**Preview For Next Chapter:** **Robin and Slade escape the hospital, only to see a group of terrorists in town! Now, they must escape the city entierly, or die trying.**

**A/N:**** Cliffhanger! Yeah, I'm an asshole aren't I? Well, I've heard worse, anyways, update! Yeah, you wanted fluff, i give you a bit, BUT THEN SLADE FUCKS IT UP! Yeah, I'm sorry guys, needed to happen to get this going. As always, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
